Playing with Fire
by A Shadow Rose
Summary: God, what have I done? Most guys don't reject girls like Rebekah Mikaelson like I just did. I'm flattered and all, but it was her. Rebekah Mikaelson – Original Vampire. Rebekah Mikaelson was trouble, and I needed to stay clear of it. Otherwise I could lose everything. Rebekah/OC. EDITED
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ah! Another Vampire Diaries story! This time, I'm doing a Rebekah/OC story. It does tie in a little with my other story, _Weird_ (go check it out if you haven't) but it can be read without it. I should be updating regularly, so watch out! ****Dedicated to Jamesk19. Please enjoy! =D**

**Playing with Fire**

"Oh come on! You said yourself you needed to get over Damon Salvatore, so why not with him?" Sarah asked, crossing her arms, raising an eyebrow at her friend. Rebekah frowned, glancing back at the boy walking away from them after being rejected by the cheerleader.

"Him? Eurgh, no way. He's nice and all, but so not my type." Rebekah explained, "I'd almost forgotten you're hopeless when it comes to boys and picking them right."

Sarah ignored the biting jab and the urge to ask her if Damon Salvatore was 'picked' right, and glanced around the canteen. "Alright then... What about him?" She asked, and the platinum blonde shook her head.

"Not in a thousand years."

"Fine then, who makes the very elite cut of Rebekah Mikaelson?" Sarah asked sarcastically.

"Next to no one in this dreadful armpit of civilisation." Sarah sighed at Rebekah's response, focusing back on her lunch. _Well at least I tried..._

* * *

The blonde smirked, watching Elena Gilbert storm away huffily. _That was satisfying_, Rebekah thought, and turned around, straight into something that was warm and that smelt good.

"God, I am so sorry." The warm thing replied, and bent down in front of her, and quickly she took a step back. The warm thing was a guy, currently on his knees, dragging sheets of paper and a broken folder off the floor. Rebekah cocked her head.

Brown hair bordering on ginger, nice jaw line, tall, casual but smart clothes... She didn't recognise him. The guy stood, looking down at her. _Green eyes... nice_, she thought happily, deciding exactly how she would play this.

"No, I should've looked. Silly me," She said, acting like a bimbo, and being a cheerleader, people found it easy to swallow. She looked at his folder, pretending to be worried. "Did I do that? I'm sorry; do you want me to pay you back?" She asked innocently enough. He would reject the idea entirely, she could tell.

He did. "No, it's cool." He paused for a moment, licking his lips. _Those look good too,_ she remarked silently, _a little plumper than most guys, but nice anyway_. "Wanted a new one for a while anyway."

She gave him a lazy smile. "How about I pay you back this Saturday?" She asked coyly, fluttering her eyelashes for the full effect. The guy blushed, rubbing the back of his neck, his heart rate escalating rapidly, and it took everything in the vampire not to smile smugly at her effect. _Humans_.

"Yeah, err, thanks – I mean that's nice and all, but, err, I've got plans... next Saturday, sorry." He mumbled, gripping the broken folder and paper tighter, knuckles turning white. Rebekah frowned. It didn't take a vampire to know he was lying. He strode around her, leaving as quickly as humanely possible while Rebekah gritted her teeth, fighting off the snarl. It had been a long time since she'd been that openly rejected.

Sarah walked up from behind her, following the cheerleader's gaze. "So popular jocks who would give their right arm to date you don't make your cut, but Jake Martin does?" She demanded, and then quietened down, noticing a few people staring. "While I do approve of him more than any of those idiots, I didn't realise he was your type." She murmured and Rebekah turned to her.

"Yeah well, he's not. And I don't spend time with _Jake Martin_," she almost spat out his name, and Sarah blinked. "So get that idea out of your head." She flounced away, and again Sarah rolled her eyes, something she was doing increasingly more so around her friend, and trailed after her.

* * *

God, what have I done? Most guys don't reject girls like Rebekah Mikaelson like I just did. I'm flattered and all, but it was her. Rebekah Mikaelson – Original Vampire. And there was no way I would get more involved in this supernatural business than humanely possible. Ironic choice of words for this town. Rebekah Mikaelson was trouble, and I needed to stay clear of it and her. Otherwise I'm in hot water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Update numero due (impressed with the Italian? Okay, just me...)! Enjoy**

**Playing with Fire**

Rebekah kicked her tire. _Are you kidding me?!_ She wanted to snarl. She hated this new century – sure it had its perks, but the automobile in front of her was not one of them. Her brother had bought it for her, a _present_ though actually a thinly-disguised bribe. She hated it, perhaps pretty and sleek and smoother than those she had known before the coffin, but God did she hate them now as smoke poured from the engine. _I'll just run home, let someone else deal with this pile of scrap metal. I don't think Nik would be too pleased if someone stole it._ She smiled at the idea of her brother's livid face.

The rough purr of an older engine rumbled in the distance. She rolled her eyes, contemplating. _Great, even a human has a car that doesn't break down. But it could be a nice meal, and a lift back to town – be a shame to waste it._ She felt the harsh heat of the headlights, forcing her to stay. There was no way the human wouldn't see her speed away now. Rebekah gritted her teeth angrily, her patience wearing thin. _C'mon, hurry up and pull over! _Carefully, she spun on her heels, throwing a hand over her eyes.

It wasn't a flashy or expensive car, just a small, old, black Mini that began to slow, the heat from the headlights on her chest growing. The blonde put on a sad, frustrated look, reigning in her anger, as the car grew closer. She knew better than to scare away her snack. Usually. The car eventually stopped; gravel crunching under the tires, engine hissing in the cooling air.

Inside the Mini, the guy sighed, wanting to whack his head against the steering wheel. _Why did I pull over? She's a vampire for Christ's sake, it's not like she actually needs a lift back to her house._ Everything in him told him to keep driving, to let the monster walk home, but he couldn't. _She's still a person… probably, and I can't just let her walk all the way back to Mystic Falls… right?_ He argued back to himself. _Well, I can't drive off now…_ He sighed again, and got out of his car.

Rebekah stared at him silently over his head beams. He gulped, his nerves going haywire. _Crap, she's gonna eat me_. A bead of sweat trickled down his neck, and under his jumper, and his t-shirt clung to his back desperately. He cleared his throat, running a hand through his fringe. "Do you wanna ride back home?" He asked, coughing again at the end, trying to hide his agitation. _What if she tries to kill me?_

The vampire stiffened, frowning, her human mask slipping as she sneered at his offer. _Great, him again._ She thought darkly. _Just the guy I want to see... least! What the hell is he doing here? No, you idiot; I don't want to be stuck in a car with you for the next twenty minutes! Bugger off! I don't care if it looks suspicious not getting in the car, I'll just compel him._

Without realising, she had nodded, and had started walking around, reaching for the door handle. _What am I doing?! He rejected me, and I was just going to get into his car? Is the lack of blood making me insane?! I hate him, remember! And I'm going to get in a car with the moron for twenty minutes?_ She glanced over at him, the teen already sliding into the driver's seat, watching as he, and his neck, slid down slowly before disappearing inside. She licked her lips. No... I can't kill him. Sarah would notice if he suddenly disappears, she always does annoyingly, and I'd have to lie to her even more... Fine! Rebekah ducked into the little car, met his eyes and huffed,

"...Fine," she muttered, knowing she couldn't be too rude to someone giving her a free ride. Jake Martin looked like he had just sucked on a lemon. His eyebrow twitched, but he didn't say anything, glaring down at the steering wheel as he pushed down on the clutch, while Rebekah glared out of the window. Unbeknownst to the other, both were thinking the same thing: _Why me?_

* * *

Jake leaned over, turning on the heaters, and unwillingly, Rebekah sighed quietly in relief. She may have been dead, but her fingers still could go numb from the cold, which was more uncomfortable than painful. The teen also had the radio going - something that she thought would irk her, but he had surprised her, not playing the regular 'Top Chart' stations where every song sounded identically awful and blasting for everyone in the northern hemisphere to hear; but softly in the background, tinkling and soothing jazz trilled. The blonde smiled despite herself, but quickly schooled her face. She wouldn't let him see that. So, instead she smirked, pulling up the 'Classic Mean Girl look' as Sarah had tagged it.

"Didn't take you for a jazz freak," the moment the words rolled off her tongue, the boy stiffened, hands tightening on the wheel, blushing and one of Rebekah's eyebrows twitched. She wanted to roll her eyes. _C'mon, that isn't the worst thing I could've said, or have ever said. But why does it make me feel guilty? God, I hate you Jake Martin_. She hadn't meant it; but she had quickly realised that times had changed, and jazz was not in fashion anymore. And no one could say the Mikaelson's were nothing if not fashionable. She actually quite enjoyed the music, a lot more than the strange furious-paced songs or the ones in different languages that dominated Sarah's playlists.

"It's calming, and I'm driving." Jake replied firmly, eyes fixed on the road. "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts her cakehole." He announced, a grin tugging at the edges of his lips, and the vampire narrowed her eyes at him.

"Did you just quote Supernatural at me?" She asked, watching him freeze, and wince a little. He turned on her. "Dork."

"You recognised it!"

"Only because of Sarah!" She argued, and the two fell silent, seething in their own angers. Rebekah glanced over, scrutinising him. Dark jeans, grey cosy-looking, long-sleeved jumper, he wasn't too hard on the eyes. He'd be freezing if he was walking, but in the car, it was fine. He reached over again, eyes never leaving the road as he pressed a few more buttons on the control panel with practiced ease. She closed her eyes, revelling in the increase of hot air streaming from the heaters in front of her.

Jake finally relaxed, occasionally glancing at the girl in his passenger seat. Rebekah's eyes were shut, head tilted back, breathing evening out. She looked like a girl, not a monster. He mentally shook himself. _Don't go down that path Jake. She's a vampire, never forget that. Vampires like her are the cause of this mess of a town. Don't think of her like that, because she can only think of you as food or a play-thing, like that loner she adopted at school._ His heart thrummed in his chest.

Rebekah opened her eyes quickly, glancing over at the guy, whose pulse had suddenly accelerated, frowning a little. He refused to meet her stare. A dark patch near his wrist, snaking up the inside of his arm caught her eye. "What's that?" She asked, and Jake winced, tugging the sleeve down further, hiding the sliver of whatever was on his arm.

"Nothing important," he answered shortly and gruffly, suddenly reminding Rebekah of that man Sarah lived with. "Just a birthmark." She scowled at him, wanting to fight back. What was it with this miserable human and shooting her down whenever he could?

"Obviously that's not true," she shot back, and finally his head turned, showing a vicious grimace, teeth bared, before turning back to the road. Rebekah's blue eyes narrowed and hardened. _Do that again, jazz-man, and I'll rip out your innards and show them to you._ The car journey was becoming torturous, both teens tense, short conversation clipped to only a handful of sentences broken sporadically throughout the journey. They soon pulled up outside the Mikaelson Manor. Jake whistled lowly, staring at the white walls.

Rebekah huffed, rolling her eyes. Normally she liked the envy she caused humans to feel, but not right now for some reason. _At least Sarah has the decency not to stare so bloody openly,_ she grumbled. _But... _"Thanks," she mumbled, and the teen's head snapped towards her, suddenly grinning in a way that made her glare.

"What did you say?" Jake asked, a little too innocently. Rebekah rolled her eyes, and repeated herself.

"Thanks," She said louder, "for the ride." The blonde added, and the guy nodded, staring at her thoughtfully. Suddenly, Rebekah felt the tension build. Unconsciously, her eyes flickered towards his lips. His briefly flashed down to hers. Jake was growing closer, or maybe it was her leaning over...

Jake cleared his throat, looking away and out of the front window. Rebekah's throat closed over, eyes burning, that anger consuming her once more. _How dare he!_ It had been a while since she had been rejected so openly, _twice_, by the same boy. That feeling... it had been even longer since she'd felt that one. Why did she care so much for him? He was one stupid teenage boy, and she was an Original. A vampire. Over a thousand years old. He was nothing compared to her.

Almost as soon as the cheerleader shut the door, the little black car pulled off, speeding back down the drive and out of the blonde's life. She glared as it left, storming up and inside the house, not bothering to reply to Klaus' half-hearted greeting.

What she didn't know was that Jake Martin pulled into a layover, a few blocks from her house, parking up. His head thumped the steering wheel, his horn blaring loudly until he shifted. _No Jake, you can't. Not now. And not her, definitely not her. Pick any other girl, just not that one._

* * *

Jake closed his front door as quietly as possible, glancing into the living room, then up the stairs cautiously. He sighed, relieved, and began to creep towards them. "Where were you?" He stiffened at the hard words, and turned towards the speaker.

"Out to clear my head." He answered just as shortly, trying not to sound as disrespectful as he actually wanted to, staring at the man in front of him. Alex had been his dad's younger brother, moving in after his stroke. His chequered t-shirt was rolled up to his elbow's, showing off beefy arms, and even thicker biceps.

Alex nodded stiffly, glaring down at the teenager. "Get to bed." He commanded as if the boy was one of his soldiers, and Jake held his gaze as he walked up the stairs. The teen sunk down on his bed, running a hand through his hair, scowling into his pillow.

He lifted his head, glancing over at the picture on his bedside table. It was from happier times, showing the family they should've been. His mum never smiled like that now, especially after Uncle Alex moved in. At first, Jake had wondered why he had never been mentioned, but it had only taken a few days to realise why his Dad never spoke about Alex. Even Jake didn't like to speak about Alex. The teen reached over, trailing a fingertip over the glass. _I miss you Dad. All those stories you told me about... I think I'm about to screw up. Really badly._


	3. Chapter 3

**I think I knew when I uploaded this, there was a good chance it wouldn't be as popular as Weird, as many don't usually look for RebekahXOC, but it has been viewed about 170 times! So that's great! =D**

**Playing with Fire**

Rebekah rapped the end of her pencil against the desk, bored out of her mind. Sarah had warned her about Dr Young, by far the worst name to give the man, who was currently droning on about the solar system and the stars, making the blonde want to tear her hair out. _This is why Kol doesn't come to school – I know all of this, you old fool, I knew Galileo! Why do I have to learn it again?_

"Rebekah?" The Original looked up at her name, fighting hard to keep the scowl off her face. Sarah wasn't in this class; Caroline and Bonnie were sat on the other side of the room, so they weren't the one speaking to her. It was Jake Martin, and the scowl returned. A sheet of paper and a pencil were clamped in his hands, a sullen look on his face. The vampire glanced around the class, confused on why everyone was in pairs, and why Jake Martin was stood at her desk. _Oh..._ Her shoulders slumped, but she hoisted her bag off the stool beside her, knowing she wouldn't be able to get away with turning him down. He sunk onto it ungracefully.

He chucked the sheet onto the desk, slipping it a few centimetres towards her, and she spun it round to read it. "We have to fill it in," he muttered under his breath, confusing her though she heard it perfectly. A human wouldn't have been able to hear that, would they? She glanced at him. _Did he know?_ She immediately rebuked the idea. _Of course not, he's a stupid teenage, hormonal, idiotic kid... He doesn't know anything._

Rebekah scanned over the sheet, quickly reading the instructions, and the questions. _Pfft... Piece of cake_. Jake reached over, sliding the textbook away from her and to his side of the desk, as she watched through narrowed eyes. _Oh no._ With a quick swipe, she took it back from him. "Get your own," she muttered, and the green-eyed teen glared at her.

"We're meant to be working together," he hissed, and she scoffed. _Yeah right.._._I'd rather drink Vervain water._ She held her hand out for the sheet, and Jake happily handed it over with a shake of his head. "You're just emphasising my point." He said, and Rebekah gritted her teeth. _No, I can't snap his puny little neck in front of this entire class... Though I could compel them all, even Elena's two groupies... No, Sarah would notice if Jake suddenly stopped coming to school, she notices everything... _She thought gloomily. It was something she liked about the loner girl, but something that was incredibly annoying as well.

"I've got this," she muttered, loud enough for the boy to hear the words, and the venom in her voice. Jake shook his head, crossing his arms.

"You always have to be in control huh?" Jake shot back and Rebekah stopped writing. _What is he talking about?_

"I'm practically doing this for you, why are you complaining?" The cheerleader demanded, and the other teen sighed and shrugged.

"I just... I don't like relying on other people okay," he mumbled, shuffling in his seat, looking away from the blonde. She regarded him calmly, understanding where he was coming from. She mentally shook herself. _Don't agree with him!_

Rebekah didn't say anything else, but she did nudge the textbook into the middle of the desk. Jake almost smiled at the proverbial olive branch, but remembered who, or what, was offering it. _No time to go soft on a vampire Jake,_ he reminded himself. But that didn't mean he didn't appreciate the thought, and in a slightly uncomfortable but more relaxed silence, they worked together until the bell rang, signalling the end of their treaty.

* * *

The blonde Original sat in the canteen alone, picking apart a sandwich she'd bought morosely. She hadn't realised in Dr Young's class that Sarah wasn't in, and now it was starting to bug her. Why did she have to pick today to go up to Washington with her guardian? Though according to her texts, it wasn't a trip Sarah wanted to go on either. After a thousand years of running from her father, Rebekah could understand the other girl's animosity towards hers, even if it was on a smaller, less violent scale.

A tray clattered down in front of her, as well as a body. She looked up, and her shoulders slumped. _Great, why can't he just leave me alone? _ At least the boy had the sense to look as uncomfortable at the seating arrangement as she felt. She glanced around the room, hoping to point out some sort place for him to sit _away_ from her. The cold rain outside had bullied everyone inside the school, meaning the canteen was almost full to the brim, most tables drawing extra seats for more people to sit around, like an extra layer of petals around a flower. Her table was the only one with empty seats.

Jake Martin cleared his throat, and unwillingly, Rebekah looked up at him. He stuck his hand out in front of him. "Hi, my name's Jake." He said, and the blonde raised a perfect eyebrow.

"I know that." She deadpanned.

He sighed frustrated, and said, "Look, I'm trying to be nice. For some reason you don't like me so I'm... reintroducing myself. So I'm Jake Martin. Nice to meet you." Slowly, Rebekah took his hand, shaking it.

"Rebekah Mikaelson. And I don't like you for a number of reasons." She informed him. It was his turn to raise his eyebrows.

"Oh really, why?"

"Well for starters, you _rejected_ me, remember? That tends to make girls dislike you." Jake winced, and squirmed. _He does that a lot,_ Rebekah mused. _Wait, why do I care?_

"It's not personal or anything, it's just, I'm not looking for a ... girlfriend right now..." He trailed off, blushing furiously. Something clicked in Rebekah's mind, and she gaped at him. _Oh my God..._

"You're gay!" She gasped, and Jake Martin's neck snapped, horror splattered across his face. And it was turning purple.

"I am not!" He hissed, trying to ignore all the kids closest to them who'd turned around at the cheerleader's exclamation.

"It all makes sense: the jazz, the mini cooper, why you rejected me, you said yourself you weren't looking for a girl... Oh, everything is right in the world." She kept going, and the boy looked like he was going to vomit.

"I am not gay!" He whispered violently, but Rebekah just smiled. "Those things... They're coincidences! They don't make me gay! Because I'm not, I definitely like girls and-" he stopped suddenly. _Why do I care so much about what you think about me?_ He thought, glancing over at Rebekah.

She had that soft half-smile on her face that was usually reserved for that loner friend of hers, pink lips curled back pleasantly, and-. _No, stop thinking about her lips Jake!_ This wasn't good. This was very bad. She's a vampire, an Original Vampire at that. Over a thousand years old, and very powerful and deadly. A woman who would smile so beautifully his heart would stop as she ripped it out of his chest – literally. But for some reason, he wasn't listening to his instincts, or his head.

He crossed his arms over his chest, liking the way her eyes dropped quickly to his muscles, before returning to his face. "I think I'll take up your offer." He said, picking up his fork. The blonde frowned at him. "Of paying me back for my damaged folder." He explained, glancing over at the new one.

She looked shocked, and Jake wondered if her face would be red if she could blush. "Excuse me?" He tried not to be annoyed by how offended she sounded.

He shrugged his shoulders, smirking. "I apparently have to prove to you that I am most certainly _not_ gay. So, I hope you're free this Saturday." Rebekah ran her tongue over her teeth, pushing her lips out as she stared him down, and he gulped, but stood his ground.

When she didn't say anything, he smiled again. "I'll take that as a yes, and I'll pick you up early, around ten. Wear something warm." He told her, already having an idea in his head. The blonde narrowed her eyes at him – he could practically see the steam rising from her ears. Alright Jake, get away time, she won't murder me in front of all these witnesses. Hopefully.

He got up, dumping his now-cold food in the bin, leaving behind a shocked cheerleader and all of his common sense. _What have I done?_ He thought as soon as it sank in_. I've just gotten into a date with one of the most evil things on the planet, that's what._ He ran a hand through his hair, pulling on it slightly. _At least she's pretty_. No! That didn't make it better! _...Okay maybe it does a little but..._

The corridors were deserted, most teenagers fleeing into warm classrooms or the bubbly canteen, leaving him all alone. At the moment, that made him very glad, as he hit a locker, hissing at his now bruised knuckles. _Good going Jake_. Up ahead, he noticed Mr Saltzman lean out of his classroom threshold, and the teen straightened, fixing his backpack strap and nodding his head as he dashed past the History teacher.

He threw open the door to the guys bathrooms by the Maths Department. Only one little freshman was inside, who let quickly after one look at the older student's face. Jake was beyond anxious. _What if Alex finds out?_ He thrust his hands under the taps, the chilled water doing nothing to help his nerves. _He can't. Alex can't find out. He would be beyond livid. They'd have to search under Wickery Bridge for me._ Jake shuddered.

_I'm going on a date with a Mikaelson_. He put his head in his hands, clenching his eyes shut. Crap. The Mikaelson's were nothing but legends to him until recently. The stories he had listened to time and time again as a child, curled up in his Dad's lap, his hair being stroked as he was lulled to sleep. The time when, if Alex's name was brought up, it would come with tense silences and a change of subject in their household, at least until the man showed up after the funeral. He couldn't believe his Mom had actually let him stay with them. He brought back the monsters, re-inspiring the terror of the Vampires with none of the protection his Dad had.

Rebekah Mikaelson – Original Vampire, one of the most lethal animals on the planet, and his date this Saturday. _Why the hell am I looking forward to it?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, I realised that I can't count, but here! Have another chapter**

**Playing with Fire**

Rebekah felt nervous. Like properly nervous. _Eww, is this how Sarah feels around Elijah? It's awful_, she grumbled to herself. The girl in question had been thrilled when the cheerleader had informed her that she was going on a date with Jake Martin at the weekend, and had surprisingly, and suspiciously, offered to come to her house on the Friday night to help pick out what she would wear. And the girl couldn't keep that stupid grin off her face. It was beginning to annoy Rebekah.

"I don't understand you." The vampire said suddenly, and Sarah turned to her, scrunching up her nose. "You, who doesn't like skirts or dresses or dances or makeup or anything feminine, will volunteer willingly to help me find something to wear tomorrow?" She asked, and the girl's cheeks turned pink.

"Well... I've never been on a date before, and you're my friend, so I want to be here for you." Sarah confessed, mumbling out the last bit as she turned back to search through Rebekah's expansive wardrobe. The cheerleader huffed, though warmed on the inside by her simple words, slumping back on her bed. "Plus, I do like all that stuff... Just not on me." Rebekah rolled her eyes. _That's a blatant lie,_ she thought to herself.

The vampire sighed dramatically. "Fine. Just know that on your first date; I'm doing all of this to you and more." She promised, wanting to laugh when her friend shivered.

Sarah let out a breath. "I don't think I need to worry about that anytime soon," she muttered under her breath, but Rebekah heard it clear as day.

"Don't worry," she answered, "My brother will eventually grow a pair and ask you." She said confidently, laughing when Sarah cringed. She didn't have to be nervous here; Rebekah had kicked Nik out when they got home from school, wanting to have some girl time without the addition of nosey brothers like the last time, especially nosey brothers with supernatural hearing.

"What are you thinking of wearing?" Sarah asked, pushing the subject away from herself.

The blonde shrugged, running a hand through her pale tresses. "He said something warm." She paused before adding, "And I don't really want to impress him."

_Yes you do_, Sarah thought, but wisely kept her mouth shut. She pulled out a fluffy beige jumper and held it up to the light. It was obviously new and unwashed, the tags swinging from the label making it obvious. The girl frowned. It was a nice jumper, but she didn't think Rebekah would wear it. With a sigh, she put it back.

"Well then... smart-casual jeans and a jumper? Not a skirt or a dress though. I don't think that will end well." The loner muttered under her breath. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"No..." She got off the bed, "I'm going to wear that... and that." She pointed out her clothes, and then guided Sarah away from the wardrobe. The cheerleader noticed that grin on her face, and rolled her eyes, that warm feeling Sarah had given her drying up. "Not that I've been thinking about it." Rebekah added hastily. Sarah just kept on smiling.

* * *

The cheerleader kept fiddling with her hair, leaning forward and scraping her nails against her white teeth, her brother frowning at her in the mirror as she did so. "Would you stop that?" She snapped at him, and Nik's eyebrows rose.

"You're annoying me," he finally muttered, sipping blood from a whiskey glass. Rebekah rolled her eyes, checking herself over in the mirror once more before turning around. It was nine fifty-five am, and the female Original was preparing for the longest five minutes of her life. _I should've cancelled it… _Rebekah thought to herself._ He can't reject me one day, and then ask me out the next! Fine, I won't go on that date._

…_But Sarah is expecting me to, and Nik will never let me live it down if I turn Jake down __on our doorstep__. Plus, it's a little late to cancel…_ As if the universe was proving her point, the doorbell rang. Rebekah glanced at the sixteenth century grandfather clock Nik had taken out of storage a few days ago, and narrowed her eyes. _You don't win points for being exactly on time, Jake Martin._ But she had another problem to deal with - her brother was heading to the door.

She blurred in front of him, shooing him away, and strangely the Hybrid let her, shaking his head as he wandered away, probably to his art studio, though she knew he would be listening in. She smoothed her hair, and decided against a winning smile, but opened the door anyway. _I want to knock him out, not impress,_ she thought to herself, letting an arrogant smirk trace across her face. And it was all worth it for the expression on Jake's.

He wore smart dark blue jeans, and a chequered shirt, unbuttoned at the top for her to see a grey top hiding underneath, hair smoothed and styled gently, smelling faintly of hair gel. Jake looked gobsmacked, green eyes wide, mouth agape and curled into a half-smile. _This might not be too bad... _Jake thought before he could stop himself.

All morning, he had been having similar thoughts to the cheerleader, including three different t-shirt changes and panic twitching. It had been terrifying to be outside on the Mikaelson threshold, in front of the house containing two of the oldest vampires in the world, but the moment Rebekah appeared, for some reason it hadn't mattered to him. She was as stunning as always but that couldn't stop Jake from appreciating it now. _She's... She's..._

Jake sighed through his nose, and smiled uneasily at the Original. "Are you ready to go?" He asked, and Rebekah nodded, not smiling back, unable to talk over the lump in her throat. The cheerleader watched him carefully. _Not even a minute in, and it's already awkward..._ Rebekah grumbled mentally. This wasn't her first date, not even close, but they usually flowed better and more comfortable than this train wreck, neither of the two speaking as if afraid of the consequences.

_He's still playing that jazz CD;_ Rebekah noted when she slid elegantly into the car. Though, the song changed when they'd reached the end of the Mikaelson drive, and she glanced at the radio trilling happily in shock. _Saint Louis Blues,_ she thought, _I remember this_. Unconsciously, a pretty smile graced her face. The sharp trumpet brought back memories, good ones, which Rebekah felt she had too few of. The cheerleader relaxed in her seat, missing the bright smile on Jake's face when he realised why it was there. _Got this in the bag,_ he thought triumphantly.

* * *

Rebekah stared in shock and amusement at the scene in front of her. It had taken them an hour to get to their destination, and the blonde had to grudgingly accept that Jake had picked a good idea. Something she hadn't done before, which was rare, though had watched enviously as others did it. Something she hadn't been able to convince any of her brothers to try with her, but now she had a golden opportunity in the guise of a date with Jake Martin – Ice Skating.

Despite how close it was to lunchtime on a weekend, the arena was practically deserted, which she didn't mind one bit. The Original watched the sparse few actually on the rink, most people milling around the wrong side of the barriers, swamping cafes and hot food outlets instead of getting out on the rink as her date went to go get them both skates. Jake crept up behind her silently, carefully placing the skates down in front of her, but Rebekah continued staring out at the ice rink. The teen couldn't tell what she was thinking. Or feeling. Green eyes met blue. "Do you want to join them?" He asked after a moment of mental blankness. For the first time since they'd met, Rebekah smiled, a smile that lit up her face and made her eyes shine. One that caused a smile on his.

"I'd love to," she answered honestly. Jake grinned as if he'd won a prize, pulling on his skates expertly, waiting patiently for Rebekah to do the same. She winced slightly when she pulled them on, hard, thick plastic scraping against her feet. The teen walked out onto the ice, twirling around gracefully to face the blonde. She wanted to scowl. _Alright show off..._ she thought darkly.

Jake suppressed the smile he wanted to wear when he realised just why the girl was so hesitant. _She's never skated before..._ He pondered, before taking a darker turn. _Poor Original_. He shook himself mentally. _Jake, let it go._

He drifted back over to the side, holding out a hand, sincerity shining clearly in his eyes. Rebekah hesitated, glancing between his hand and his eyes. The blonde made a decision. _Now or never_. She clenched his hand tightly, though careful to keep it soft and not to crush bones or leave bruises. Slowly, Jake led her out onto the ice, keeping her secure in his grip, eyes never leaving her face. Her movements were halting and she skittered across the ice, eyes glued to her wobbly feet, but Jake never let her fall.

It had turned from skating, to just gliding, the boy never leaving her side, though after a few confident minutes, he let her skate alone. She shuffled her feet, sliding forward cautiously and she smiled brightly. Jake smiled in return, and detangled himself properly, leaving only a limp hand in hers. The cheerleader slipped around the ice, giggling quietly as she did, her smile as bright as the light fracturing on the ice. _Wow... He's good, this is fun,_ she thought, not looking at him when she realised she hadn't giggled honestly in a while. Jake relaxed, watching the girl as she glided ungracefully in small circles and for some reason, the teen felt so... odd. He couldn't put his finger on it. _I feel, Peaceful. Yes, that's it. Peaceful._

Jake had only booked the skates for a short while, meaning after an hour Rebekah found herself sat at the little cafe by the ice rink, a hot cup of coffee snuggled in her hands. Jake sat across from her, chugging down a giant hot chocolate, keeping a sly eye on his date. Out on the ice, classes had started, small children skating hesitantly with almost as much skill as Rebekah, their parents wedged into the same cafe as they were. Suddenly, the girl sighed, and Jake glanced at her.

"Alright, I admit, this was a good-" Jake coughed, eyeing her obviously, and Rebekah rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Alright, a _great_ idea." Jake grinned, snagging a few chips from the bag in the centre of the table, chomping down happily. _Knew it,_ he thought, _knew she'd like it._

"Thanks," he said, but the smile disappeared when Rebekah bit her lip, staring into the brown swirls inside her cup. Jake's smile and good mood evaporated instantly. _What? I thought she said she was enjoying herself_. "Rebekah?" Jake asked, and the Original sat back in her seat, arms folded over her chest defensively.

"Why did you take me here?" Jake was stumped at her question, eyes widening as he scratched his head. What? Well... uh...

"I thought you would've liked this place, and-"

"No, I meant why did you take me out on a date?" Jake stiffened at the harshness in the girl's voice. He looked at her dubiously, but took the question seriously. _Why did I ask her out?_ He thought. _To prove that I'm not gay... but why do I care? I don't want her to think that I like guys like that. But... why?_ The answer hit him. _I want her to think... I like her. No, I can't, I don't – she'll kill me! Painfully!_ The vampires blue eyes flashed dangerously during his mental debate, and for a split second, the teen thought the skin around her eyes darkened, just like Alex had described to him. Jake gulped, adrenaline beginning to pump around his system, leaning away from her. "Was this some kind of joke? Or did someone put you up to this?" Her eyes widened. "Please don't tell me someone from the Elena Gilbert Gang made you do this?"

Jake was shaking his head frantically. "No!" He blurted, panicking and blushing heavily. "No, I..." Rebekah waited for him to continue. "I..." _What? Why can't I say it? Why won't it come out?_

Rebekah sneered. "I, I... what?" She mocked, ignoring the disapproving twinge her conscious offered. She knew what she was doing wasn't nice, the hurt and badly masked anger was all over Jake's face, but she couldn't help herself. There was something different about him, something that he made her feel. It was a good feeling, but she didn't know if she liked it. Nothing good came from _that_ feeling, and she had centuries of experience to back it up.

Jake bit his tongue, hand shivering as suddenly Rebekah stiffened, smelling his blood. _No... No... No, this isn't supposed to be happening!_ "Be quiet!" He hissed suddenly, eyes squeezed shut, drawing the attention of nearby tables, and surprisingly to both, Rebekah quieted. The teen breathed heavily through his nose before opening his eyes again. "I _invited_ you out because I wanted to – no one else had anything to do with it." He finally answered honestly, green eyes boring straight into hers. Rebekah's breath caught in her throat, and she gulped. _Oh..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess who's back with a brand new chap(ter)?**

**Playing With Fire**

The pair had left shortly after Jake's declaration, air surrounding them heavy with awkwardness, a shadow all around them could feel. Rebekah kept her eyes cast down, struggling with herself over the revelations. _Why can't I talk to him? I've had centuries of experience with men declaring their love for me, why is this different? Well, he didn't use those exact words but... Urgh, if Sarah was here, she'd say I was tongue-tied, or something equally stupid. This is hopeless, he's hopeless – just because he took me out on a date doesn't mean I've forgotten all about him rejecting me the first time! He can't reject me one day, and ask me out the next! _

Jake too was caught up with his own internal monologue. _Was this a good idea? I mean, I went on this date with her, a bloodthirsty vampire, to prove a point... right? No, no, that's right; I do not like her like that. Rebekah is a vampire, an Original, someone who has been around for eons, I can't fall for her. And I haven't. I most definitely haven't. Think about what Dad would say... No, I'll just take her home. Hey, why isn't she talking?_

Jake peeked at her, feeling something strange inside, but brushed it off. Rebekah refused to look at him. _If she's gonna be like that, then so am I_, he thought decidedly, unlocking his car. The pair glared away from each other, silence harsh and loud around them. Not even the jazz from the stereo could plug it, instead only accentuating it. Jake kept his eyes on the road, Rebekah on the blurry greenery out of the window, despite the fact both wanted to look at each other.

Soon enough, a familiar looking mansion rose from the ground. Jake stopped the car, resting his hands on the wheel, but the blonde cheerleader didn't get out immediately. A quick scan of the grounds told Rebekah that Nik wasn't in. _Probably stalking the Forbes wench_, she thought snarkily. _Right, I'll confront him, break him, and he'll know not to mess with my feelings again... Wait, feelings?_

Rebekah spun sharply in her seat to glare at the teen boy. "What is your problem?" She demanded, and Jake's eyes widened. _Not the reaction I was expecting after a date..._ He floundered under the Original's icy gaze. "Seriously, I cannot understand you! First, you reject me. Me! Of all people, me, like you're better than me. And it doesn't stop there." Jake's hands tightened on the steering wheel. _I've just pissed off an Original... Congrats, I've signed my own death wish. Mom always said I'd die inside my car... Holy Crap._

"A few days later, you ask me out. After acting all arrogant and cold and rude, you ask me on a date?! Are you crazy? Who does that? I mean, Sarah sometimes mentions how I'm bipolar, but you take it to another level! Then, yeah, then, you have the gall to take me on this date that's... that's..." She was losing steam, her rant changing from strong to weak in a few words. "And you, you said those things, and it makes me feel..." _Rebekah, he's winning, step it up. What happened to the plan?_

"I mean, what's your problem? First you hate me, then you like me, I'm not some toy you can pick up and play with until you get bored." _But that's what we'll do to him, right? That's what we're meant to do_ She brushed that out her mind. This was her time to be angry with _him_. "What the hell do you want with me Jake Martin?" She spat viciously, and the teen stared at her impassively. They were all good questions that had first made his blood boil, but he quelled it. Even if she was a Vampire, she could still feel emotions... right? _Well, she's just proven she can._

_What do I feel for her?_ He wondered, staring at the girl in front of him, tuning out the rest of her rant. He didn't know how she could keep going, but he could understand where she was coming from, the emotions raw in the depths of the Original. He couldn't get involved with a Vampire, Alex would never allow it, and he had tried to push her away. And still, the vampire had somehow crawled into his life anyway, no matter how hard he shoved her back. So, Jake did something incredibly stupid from his point of view – he asked her on a date.

Well, sort of.

He wanted to go on this date, and he'd told Rebekah the truth. He wanted to ask her out, even if he shouldn't, oh he definitely shouldn't. But he did anyway. And sooner or later, he was going to pay for it, especially if his Uncle got wind of it. _God, don't even joke about Alex finding out..._ Jake sighed, not realising he did it out loud. Rebekah stopped speaking, staring, well actually, _glaring_ up at him. He gulped, and stared back. What did he want?

The blonde watched him. This was a big mistake. Jake Martin might pick good date places, but he was not a good catch. Obviously. She deserved better. Far better than him. But that stirred up an unwelcome thought, _so why do I actually like him?_ She glared at the cause of her problems. _No, I don't like him, he's just... a lingering thought_. He had nice eyes, and that was it. Nothing more.

"My problem?" Jake murmured quietly, "My problem is you, quite honestly." Rebekah's eyes flashed, and her lips curled into a snarl. The teen held up a hand irritably. "Let me finish." _Should I tell her I know what she is? Who she is? No, she'd just rip my throat out immediately._ "You are my problem because you have this... effect on me. And I don't know how to feel about that... effect." Jake said slowly. The snarl had softened slightly and the vampire was frowning at her. _Geez, you're not making this any easier Rebekah,_ he thought sourly, and tried to begin again. _How about less Twilight, poetry crap this time. Stop calling it 'an effect' you moron_. "I shouldn't feel this way about you," her eyebrow raised again, warning lights going off in his head and he fought to backtrack.

"Because you're you, a cheerleader and I'm... well, me, and... well... Look, I like you and I thought today went alright but if you don't want to see me again, I get it." He sighed, giving up, leaning back in his seat, closing his eyes. _Was I always this much of a pansy?_ _Just get out the car Rebekah, and let me be swallowed up by the ground._

Something warm touched his cheek. He stiffened, eyes flying open, flickering to the very close vampire. Rebekah pulled away slowly, eyes opening; a little proud of the faint pink lipstick mark on the teen's cheek now, though it was hard to see around the blush he was now sporting. _Uhhh..._ Jake cursed himself. _Seriously Jake? A kiss on the cheek does this much damage to you now? Speak for God's sake!_

While her face might've been a smooth, innocent schoolgirl mask, Rebekah was panicking inside. _Did I actually just kiss him? After everything he's done to me? Just because he likes me doesn't mean I should kiss him... Just because he smells nice close up as well doesn't win him bonus points. No it does not_. Jake's green eyes inspected hers intensely, and Rebekah forgot all about her internal monologue. All she could focus on was him.

Jake Martin, who had been running circles around her, and who she couldn't get off her mind. He, who had taken her on a date, basically told her he liked her, but didn't want her. He, who was handsome, kind and listened to jazz. He, who was within her reach, but somehow still unobtainable. He, who was so mysterious and yet, so simple. Him. Jake Martin.

He shouldn't be special, just plain and ordinary. He wasn't the first to catch her fancy, she couldn't even remember the first, but he shouldn't stand out. And for some reason he did, and Rebekah couldn't understand why. The cheerleader's eyes flashed to his lips then back up to his eyes. Jake was still staring at her, shocked, and she fought the urge to roll her eyes. _Boys... Can never take a hint, in this century or the last._

Rebekah leant over the seats hesitantly, re-entering his personal space, or personal bubble as Sarah referred to it as. Jake's eyebrows rose, eyes widening, pupils dilating. The vampire could _smell_ the adrenaline in his blood, mouth watering, fangs sharpening. She held that back – no need to ruin a kiss like that. Or at least until afterwards, then she could feed if she wanted.

Carefully, her lips brushed against his, and Rebekah was so glad when he didn't freeze up. That was never good. Despite herself, she smiled against his lips, but thankfully, Jake did the same, a large hand winding into her hair, stroking gently the skin at the top of her neck. Rebekah gripped his arms tightly, but not inhumanely, pressing into him. Jake pressed back harder. _He's not that bad,_ the blonde praised, but broke away, the teens both breathing deeply.

Jake realised that a fist pump wouldn't be appropriate. Especially with the girl still in the car. _So that's what centuries of practice feels like,_ Jake thought, strangely proud. He grinned, that was going to show no matter what. _Think I can convince her to do it again?_ Rebekah's heaving slowed, and she raised an eyebrow at his smug smile. For the second time in a few minutes, she rolled her eyes at him. _Boys..._

This time, Jake was the one to lean in, his lips less than an inch from hers. Her eyes fluttered shut happily. Then, it happened.

Rebekah felt her phone vibrate against her leg, the ring tone chirping jollily, and Jake froze unfortunately. Their eyes both snapped open, staring at each other shakily. _Damn_, a thought that ran through both their minds. Jake relaxed back into the driver's seat, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, while the blonde fished her phone out of her jeans impatiently. A familiar face stared up at her from the screen, one that she usually didn't mind, but at the moment, was the worst face imaginable.

She pressed the little red button, but unknowingly, Sarah had already done the damage. Rebekah chewed on the inside of her lip. "I... I should go," She said uncomfortably, and Jake nodded along quickly. Self-consciously, Rebekah ran a hand through her hair, smoothing it down as she slid out of the car tensely. _Thanks a lot Sarah_. Quickly, the teen pulled away down the drive, and Rebekah couldn't bring herself to wave him off, choosing to watch him go blankly. As she strolled back into her house, she flicked through her contacts, settling on her pesky friend.

It rang out as she flung herself on one of her sofas, and began speaking the moment she heard it connect. "You owe me big time." She growled out, listening to Sarah panic on the other end of the line.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh... we're getting close guys! But please, please, please, review! They always make me happy! =)**

**Playing with Fire**

Jake was pacing around his bedroom, much to his Uncle's annoyance, but he didn't care about him. He cared about Rebekah. Not that he would admit it, well, apart from in front of her, where he would just blurt it uncontrollably. It was complicated, that much he would really admit.

_God, she's good at complicating things,_ he thought sourly, flopping onto his bed. From the bedside table, his Dad grinned at him, not knowing any of the problems his son now faced. He didn't see his teenage son, pining for a vampire, an Original no less. His dad would've shouted at him if he had found out, Alex on the other hand would probably just kill him. _My lifespan seems to be decreasing every hour_, he thought. _Either it's gonna be Alex or Rebekah who does the deed... or one of Rebekah's brothers. Crap_. His phone vibrated annoyingly against the wooden furniture.

Jake glared at it but rolled over for it anyway. _Oh, go away T-mobile, I don't care_, he grumbled inside his head, seeing the name flash on his screen. He wouldn't say he was hoping it was Rebekah. That would be sad. Even if he was wishing the blonde would text him. She was a distraction, a giant, annoying... _smoking hot_ distraction, and right now, he really wanted her to text him.

_Or do I text her first? No, it's only been a few hours since our date; you don't want to look desperate do you Jake?_ Jake glanced at his door, eyes narrowing. Was it just him, or was it too quiet in his house? That was never a good sign, especially when Alex was meant to be home. Stealthily, Jake poked his head out of his room, looking both ways down the corridor, not noticing the dark, man-shaped shadow lurking next to his door. Until it coughed.

The ginger jumped, staring up at his uncle wide-eyed. He laughed nervously – Alex didn't laugh with him. "What are you doing there?" Jake asked, looking at his uncle carefully. He didn't look like he was in a good mood, and that never ended well for him.

"Testing your senses." Alex answered shortly. "If I was a vampire, you'd be dead already." Jake gulped almost imperceptibly. _Please don't know, please don't know, please don't know, _he prayed fervently. "What's with all the racket?" He questioned, and the teenager straightened.

"What do you mean?"

Alex's eyes widened menacingly, and Jake licked his lips nervously. "I meant, what's with all the walking around, kid?" He stepped back into the safety of his room, but his Uncle followed him. "Why are you so on edge, Jakey?" Jake glared at him. _Don't call me that..._

A lined, but safe face popped around the door. "Jake," his mother called, and he straightened, shoulders sinking happily, "can you come give me a hand in the kitchen?" She asked, never looking in Alex's direction. The teen couldn't nod fast enough, scurrying around Alex and downstairs, smiling victoriously only when he knew his Uncle couldn't see it.

Alex had left soon after, leaving Jake to sigh with relief, itching his forehead with his wrist awkwardly, trying to keep his sudsy hands over the sink. He glanced over at his phone again, the dark screen taunting him. He dried his hands, and decided to try his luck.

_Hey_, he texted. It had been almost six hours, he could text her if he wanted to. His shoulders slumped, and he sighed when she didn't text back immediately. After he'd finished his chores, the pacing began again in the living room, falling down onto the sofa, flicking on the TV as his knee bounced, his phone whispering to him by his side. _Should I text her again? Or would that look needy? I mean, I am but she doesn't need to know that._ Jake stumbled onto a good question. _Why am I so needy? I've had a girlfriend before Rebekah, I've been kissed before – why the hell am I acting like this? Just do it Jake._

_Hoped you had a good time today,_ he tried not to think of how pervy that sounded but couldn't think of another way to put it, _I'll see you at school on Monday, yeah?_ He wanted to throw himself at a brick wall. "Am I really that cliché?" He moaned aloud, glad his Mom was upstairs and couldn't hear his groaning.

* * *

The blonde ate her lunch calmly, though her eyes were constantly fluttering down to her phone, ignoring the girl staring at her worriedly across from her. For almost an entire weekend, she had been watching her phone, ever since it had first buzzed JAKE MARTIN after their date. Rebekah had bitten her lip, glancing at the text before hurling her phone at the wall, incredibly surprised when it didn't smash into a thousand pieces. _What are you doing to me?_ She had thought, surprised at how happy she had felt when he had texted. _I am an Original Vampire, for Christ's sake, why do I continue to act so pathetically because of one snivelling little human boy?_ The answer was clear to her even if she didn't like it. It was Jake Martin. It didn't mean her own attitude didn't bug her immensely.

She would've preferred if he hadn't texted her, it would've meant she could mindlessly hate him, but instead he took the time to text her, _twice_. A date, a kiss and a text, seemed to be all it took with her now. _Boy am I screwed_. Now, in school, the first twinges of regret were tugging at her heartstrings. _I should've texted. Or called. Heck, smoke signals would've at least been acceptable._

Sarah was still staring at her from across the table, and the blonde held up her hand. "I don't want to talk about it," she said firmly, and for a second, she swore Sarah pouted. _Jeez, you're having your own love problems with my brother, stop butting in on mine!_ The Original knew it wasn't kind, but Sarah's sudden interest in her love life was a hassle she didn't want.

Speaking of things she didn't want, the Original could feel someone behind her. That someone being Jake Martin. He stood behind her, and she turned in her seat swiftly, catching both him and Sarah off guard. She eyed him, waiting for the damage to be done. Jake shifted on his feet, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Can we talk?" He asked, uncharacteristically quietly. Rebekah shrugged, crossing her legs, shuffling over to make room.

"Privately?" Rebekah stopped her shuffles and glanced at Sarah, who jerked her shoulders, staring down at her lunch. Guilt built inside her stomach at leaving her (only) friend, but Rebekah slid smoothly out of her chair, following after the boy, not looking back at her friend sat sadly all on her own in a busy canteen.

Jake led her outside, pulling his coat tighter, Rebekah trailing behind him suspiciously. The boy was acting odd, shifty, and it was putting her on edge, every instinct, human and predator shouting at her. _It's not like he can kill me_, she thought brashly.

The teen stopped suddenly under a bare tree, leaning against it heavily. The weather was turning bitter, almost every student inside, leaving the pair alone. Rebekah watched him closely. Jake opened his eyes, and took a step closer to her. She frowned at him, watching as he leaned in to press a feather-soft kiss to her lips, not stopping him. _I thought he was going to argue with me... It's all we seem to do_, the vampire thought but didn't mind the turn of events, happily returning it.

When Jake pulled back, he ran a hand through his hair, letting out a few sparse chuckles. "Sorry about that... I just wanted to kiss you again before you killed me." Rebekah didn't verbally start at his words, though her mind kicked into overtime.

"I haven't... been completely honest with you," he paused, heart thumping erratically. Was he really going to do this? No, he had to. Now was not the time to back out. Backing out would only make it worse. "At first, I didn't want to date you, or even have anything to do with you, knowing just how bad it would be for me." He chuckled weakly, "And still you managed to draw me in."

He moved away from the tree, further from Rebekah who had stayed in the same spot, almost motionless, as her hackles rose imperceptibly. _Where is he going with this? What is he talking about?_ Rebekah wondered, knowing it wasn't good.

He tugged nervously on his sleeves, seemingly unaware of the tense vampire to his right. "How did you do that? I mean, I'm pretty sure you didn't use compulsion, but I guess I can't be too sure..." She was frozen. _Did he just say...? He said compulsion? But he..._ Her stomach dropped. _He knows!_ She didn't know why, but like with Sarah, she liked that he didn't know.

Rebekah was still rooted to the spot, staring at his sad smile. "Yeah, I know. You're a vampire, an Original, one of the first of your kind. And Sarah, and I? We're too close to a vampire, and it's only going to end badly. It always does – I just wish that Elena Gilbert would figure it out sooner."

His mouth was going without his brain's permission, the true word vomit. His heart was racing in his chest, and he smiled at the frozen vampire. "That's what I have always been told, ever since I was a child." He stared at her, was it just him, or did Rebekah look kind of shaky? "Vampires were the bad guys, and I should never get involved." He gulped. _Moment of Truth_.

"But I couldn't not get involved with you."

Rebekah watched him impassively. _I'm mad, I should be mad_. This wasn't the first time that a human had guessed their identities, but he certainly lived longer than most. Others were attention seekers, ones that only wanted immortality. He was not one of them. _What am I waiting for, I know the drill. Kill them, turn them or compel them. Only three options – which one will he come under?_

She honestly couldn't pick one. _I... Don't want to do any of them_. She sucked in her bottom lip. _This isn't good Rebekah._

He shrugged his shoulders, knowing the true cheesiness and rom-com feel to his revelations, something that truly sickened him, but he couldn't stop himself. Cautiously, Jake came closer. The vampire kept staring at him. He stood in front of her, chests almost touching, eyes unreadable. He began to lean down, pausing a hair's breadth away. Then, Rebekah smiled wryly.

"You're incredibly close to a very deadly vampire." Jake laughed, warm breath washing over her cold face.

"Yeah, guess I am," he murmured, his nose skimming across her cheek. A door banged, giggles and squawking from whichever freshmen had been pushed face-first into the winter chill. The pair's eyes flew open, blue eyes whirling around at the mood-breaker, gritting her teeth as she went. Gently, his arms snaked around waist, pulling her back around, cradling her.

At first, she stood still, frowning into his hair, as he buried his face into hers. "I can feel you frowning." He murmured from just below her ear, and the frown shattered into a smile. "Shush," he whispered, holding her tighter, and Rebekah's smile widened, pressed into the warm roughness of his coat.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: OMG, where have I been? I'm an asshole, and I accept it fully. It is very close to the end of this, so what will happen?**

**Playing With Fire**

Odd things always happened at the Mikaelson's, but Jake thought he had seen it all. There was a dance coming up, and the social committee, or mainly Rebekah from what he'd heard, had picked the 'Roaring Twenties' according to the giant posters plastered over every free surface in school. Jake didn't mind the dances; he actually quite enjoyed them – strangely relaxed, slipping between light conversations with just about every member in school, watching the ladies or the sophomores trying to spike the punch.

_You could ask Rebekah..._ That thought started a riot inside his head. Could he ask her? The only guys who took dates were the jocks who never stayed with whichever cheerleading bimbo they'd asked, or blackmailed into going with them, or the guys actually getting something compared to his single ass. After their 'chat' the week before, they had grown closer, but to Jake it felt like they were in a weird place between 'just friends' and 'in a relationship'. At least, according to every chic-flick his mother had forced him to watch with her, to make sure he '_understood'_ the female mind. And for the ice-cream – that was a good motivator. Facebook described them perfectly: 'It's complicated.' _Very complicated…_ Original Vampire, over a thousand years old, and an infatuated sixteen year-old from an outdated family. His infatuation led him right there: outside Mikaelson Manor. Well, more specifically, down the street from Mikaelson Manor.

Originally, he was going to text and ask, but he had a feeling Rebekah would've turned him down instantly, dating or not. So it meant a stop off for flowers, and asking in person, the very thought terrifying him. He leaned over for the flowers, but stopped, watching closely from inside his car as the Salvatore brothers walked, or at least one of them, stumbled, down the drive. The older of the two vampires looked awful, black shirt ripped to rags, pale skin sweaty and grey, dark flecks of blood and painful scratches littered across his exposed chest. Stefan hurried him into a dark SUV, not noticing his classmate. Jake raised an eyebrow, watching the Salvatore's speed away, and another duo dashed down the drive.

_Rebekah?_ The blonde tugged on her friend's arm, the other girl rambling along, steps wavering as if she was drunk, head lolling to the side. The teen boy's eyes narrowed, recognising Sarah's trance-like state. _Compulsion_. As if hearing his thoughts, the Original's head snapped in his direction, face relaxing into relief until Sarah wandered aimlessly into her friend, knocking Rebekah back to her senses. The vampire and human rocketed over to the small car, one more hastily than the other, and Jake got out of the car, looking over the loner girl, before turning to Rebekah.

"Did you mean to melt her brains?" He demanded, coming out angrier than he wanted it to, not really meaning it.

"Can you just get her home?" She snapped, and Jake looked up, seeing the puffy eyes and faint silver tear tracks. "Please?" He nodded, not saying a word, slipping back into the driver's seat, as Rebekah guided herself and Sarah into the back. His eyes flashed towards the vampire, who refused to look at him, then at the bouquet in the front seat. _Shit, I've ruined this._

He was a little surprised at the house Rebekah had him stop outside, while she half-dragged Sarah to her door. After dumping her inside, the blonde vampire meandered back to the car, Jake peeking at her though the windows. "Can I give you a lift back?" He asked, trying to remedy the situation. _Be classy Jake, she's from another century – literally_. Rebekah nodded wordlessly, and opened the passenger door, stopping when she saw the flowers. She looked at him, cocking her head to one side, as if a little confused. He grinned. "They're for you." Her lip twisted upwards for a few seconds, as she lifted them and slid into the seat, noticing how his grin got bigger.

Rebekah lifted them, trying not to show just how pleased she was by the gesture, but then frowned. "Did you get these from a gas station?" She asked, a hint of a disapproving tone in her voice, wanting to smile watching him flounder.

"There are no florists in Mystic Falls; it took me an hour to figure out where I'd find them!"

Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "Outside your house?" She reminded him, and he nodded slowly.

"My mother scares me more than you do," he mumbled under his breath, and the Vampire tried not to snort. _Of course she does_.

While the bouquet had broken the icy atmosphere, the silence between them quickly became deafening, his confidence wilting. He gripped the wheel tighter, biting the inside of his lip. _Just go for it, Jake._ "So how's the dance coming along?" He asked, and Rebekah shrugged her shoulders in a very non-committal, non-Rebekah way. Jake bobbed his head, tapping on the steering wheel. _Jeez, what's up with her? Like I can talk, grow some balls man and ask her out. _He cursed internally and steeled himself. "So, have you got a date for the dance yet?" He asked, surprised when the vampire laughed humourlessly.

"You're the second guy to ask me that." She said bitterly, and Jake visibly slumped in his seat. _So she does have a date – God..._ "No," _Wait!_ "No, I don't have a date; I'll probably need to compel one."

"I'll take you," he blurted, and Rebekah raised an eyebrow, appraising him silently. Jake stilled, watching her scrutinise him, trying to read her impassive face. _Way to make a bloke feel good, Rebekah._ He smiled adorably at her. "Happily. I bought flowers and everything."

"Gas station flowers," she reminded him. "Okay." Jake blinked dumbly at the blonde still in his car. _Did she... agree?_ "So you'll pick me up here at around 7:30?" It was a question that sounded more like a demand. Wordlessly, he nodded, grinning like an idiot. The Original rolled her eyes. "Idiot," she muttered, a smile hidden in her words.

The teen just smiled away, like the cat with the cream, watching as Rebekah slid out of his car gracefully, and stroll up to the doors. He shook his head, laughing at himself. _Seriously Jake? Stop grinning like a madman – you've dated girls before. You're taking her to the Decade Dance, not to your bed._ He laughed to himself. _But none of them were like Rebekah, the cheerleading Original Vampire._ He turned the engine back on, not noticing the blonde halt in surprise on her doorstep before cautiously entering, the door swinging shut behind her ominously.

_Now, the hell do I know about Twenties Fashion? Flapper dresses and funny hats? I don't think I could pull off either of those..._ Jake sighed, running a hand through his hair. His mom was the one good with fashion and that stuff – not that he wasn't, or his mom still bought his clothes, she was just better. It was a mom thing: the immaculate style guide and the ability to find any charger. Moms were good at that. _I have that waistcoat from Aunt Rachel's wedding... does that count? Why am I putting so much effort in this time? The only people that do these things properly are the swots organising it... Which includes Rebekah, crap_. Jake groaned. _It'll have to do_, he decided, wandering through to his living room, throwing a 'Fast and Furious' DVD into the player; and settled down onto the sofa. _Got a date to the dance with a hot blonde cheerleader... How many other guys can say that?_

* * *

The ginger cleared his throat, and rapped at the door, taking a moment to straighten his bow tie. His hands went nervously to his hair, checking it was still carefully gelled in place. How his mom had gushed before he escaped to pick up Rebekah, it was like she'd never seen her son so formal. Alex had thankfully been absent from that little scene. Jake frowned impatiently at the double doors in front of him, and knocked again, knowing if Rebekah was inside, she'd have to hear him.

He jogged over to the window and peered through the glass. Inside was the usual opulence expected from the Mikaelson's, but the two blonde Originals were nowhere to be seen. Jake glanced down at his watch. 7:37pm, it read, and the teen bit his lip, knowing he was a little late. He thought Rebekah would've pounced before he even got out of his car, a whirlwind of glamour, chiffon (another example of his mother's influence) and beautiful rage. That would've been Rebekah – perfectly elegant and poised in her anger, a cold vampire with fire in her blood.

_Did she go without me?_ Jake thought, and instantly rejected it. _No, she's too proud to walk in there without a date, especially if people know I'm taking her._ Hesitantly, he tried the door handle, a little unsettled when it gave way. _Do they not lock their doors? Then again, who would steal from vampires?_ Jake tiptoed over the threshold, glancing around the hallway for his blonde vampire. And hopefully not her brother. "Rebekah?" His call echoed throughout the house entrance and up the stairs. _This better be some wacko joke Rebekah,_ he scowled, making his way around the spiralling staircase, his instincts beginning to flare. Where was she?

_Is she… standing me up?_ The thought disgusted him and Jake shook himself. _No, she wouldn't, I mean – she's not actually that heartless right?_ He peered inside every room, looming from the doorway, trying to disturb as little as possible. _No need for angry vampires hunting me down because I messed with their stuff._ Jake grimaced, his own anger building, pain and bitterness at its core. He stormed outside, back to his car and slammed the door. How dare she! He let a breath out of his nose, and hit the steering wheel, a small voice of reason whispering doubt in his ears. _What if she's in trouble? How the hell would I help? I have no idea where she'd be, but –_ An idea struck him, and he sped away, mind elsewhere as he drove.

The gym looked better than ever, but it held no interest for Jake. Instead, he was scanning the crowds angrily, searching for a certain blonde, or a few vampires that might know something, to chew out. _Damn, where is she? I look like a right… Sarah!_ He spied a different girl. _She would know where Rebekah is – girls tell each other everything, the weirdo's._ Jake began to walk over, but stopped himself. _However, she doesn't know anything about the 'real' Mystic Falls or Rebekah, so why should she know where the hell that vampire is?_ Jake still tried.

"Hey Sarah," he said awkwardly, and the girl jumped, scrambling fingers through her hair. _Typical_. "Have you seen Rebekah?" he asked casually, trying to keep his tension out of his voice. The girl sighed, crossing her arms.

"No," she murmured, a little sadly, and Jake strained to hear her quiet voice over the music, and because he'd already narrowed down on the Salvatore brothers in the middle of the dancing fray – they usually knew what was going down in Mystic Falls. "I was meant to meet her here, but she hasn't shown…" Suddenly, she peered up at him curiously. "Aren't you her date to the dance?" She asked, and Jake stiffened, gritting his teeth. He didn't mean to glare down at her, and guilt bloomed in him as she blushed, blue eyes darting downwards. "Oh, _oh_, guess I wasn't the only one stood up by her." _Does she mean to be so annoying?_ Jake closed his eyes and sighed. _Be nice Jake, you're in a bad mood, it's not her fault._ "Just can't believe she'd leave me here." Her mumbles only made his guilt deepen. _Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?_

Jake turned to face her fully. Fate was either on his side or laughing in his face as the music slowed. He held out his hand. "Sarah, would you like to dance with me?" Her pink dusting turned to a scarlet block at his question. He felt the urge to tack on _'just as friends!'_. _Well, I think she'd get the message_. Sarah didn't meet his eyes but held out a hand for him to take and neither looked at each other as he led her out to the dance floor.

The teen held her firmly and stiffly and further from himself than others around them. He eyed her quickly and looked away before he got caught. Jake accidently met Matt Donovan's eye, and the jock raised his eyebrows at him and Sarah. Jake rolled his eyes, shaking his head. He could feel Sarah tensing and looking up at him but he didn't meet it. _Rebekah… I hope you're okay – the only reason you'd miss this is if you're being strapped down._ He grimaced and let go of Sarah, the awkward swaying stopping.

"I need to go, I'm sorry, but I really, really do." He blurted, watching Damon and Stefan Salvatore leave, but saw the girl's shoulders droop a little. _Great now she's alone again, and this time it's my fault._ "You look really nice though – I'm sure someone else will ask for a dance." While she had flushed at the compliment, she then snorted and he cringed.

He pushed it away as he left, stalking after the vampire brothers, the heat and music from the gym dropping into cool silence outside in the halls. He moved to catch up with them, ask them about Rebekah, but his phone flared to life, and when he answered it, all thoughts of his blonde Original left him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Aww no! The last chapter, the finale, the epilogue, the last leg! This is truly the end of it, and I would like to thank all of the people who followed it, favourited it, read it, and most importantly - the ones who reviewed. You are all amazing, each and every single one of you. You are my inspiration, and my heroes, thank you so much, especially to JamesK19.**

**Chapter 8**

He ran. He ran and ran until his lungs left like they were withering and dying, then kept going. Trees flew past him, his breath and energy leaving him in short, rapid white smoke trails. He panted, throwing his body into motion. _Don't think about it, don't feel it – well that sounded eerily like Frozen. God's sake..._ His legs mutinied, and he stilled, falling to the forest floor, ignoring the uncomfortable pine needles prickling along his bare skin. When his muscles stopped trembling, he got back up and walked painfully back to his car. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_. He lost his train of thought when he saw a familiar girl sat on the hood of his Mini. His fists balled, remembering how she'd ditched him a few nights ago, but loosened seeing the strange openness on her face.

Slowly, he limped over, sitting down as well, an unwelcome but needed warmth as he lowered himself over his cooling engine. "Nice shorts," Rebekah offered, but Jake didn't respond, not even to smile. The vampire's own smile drooped.

"I'm sorry about the dance," she said, and the teen stiffened, still not saying anything to her. "Would you believe me if I told you I was possessed by my Mom?" She asked, and Jake's right eyebrow spasmed while his mouth twisted into a grimace, quavered slightly. _God, do I look like I care Rebekah?_ He thought desperately.

Beside him the vampire sighed. "Not that much," she murmured sadly, a small sliver of guilt spiking him when he realised he'd spoken aloud. The sat silently for a few minutes, and then, Rebekah gently wrapped her hand around his slightly bigger one. Jake sighed, leaning back to rest along his windshield, taking the vampire with him, and closed his eyes.

"Oh look, it's starting to rain," he whispered, a part of him impressed when his voice didn't wobble, as the swarm of emotions turned into a hurricane, fighting to the surface, battering through the last of his defences.

Rebekah frowned, up at the sky. "No, it's not," she grumbled, and Jake's mask cracked.

"Yeah it is," the teen's voice quivered, tears welling up, dribbling down the side of his face, trickling around his ears. He tried to swallow back the block in his throat, breathing shallowly through his nose, tears leaking faster than before.

Rebekah glanced at him from the corner of her eye, not saying anything, knowing it would only do more damage. She had managed to make up with Sarah, lying through her teeth about the dance, and the girl surrendered the latest gossip from her cafe job, her trademark ramblings a lot more significant when the Martin name came up. The Original sighed quietly, far too quietly for the crying human next to her to hear, her still, cold heart clenching painfully. She knew his pain, a pain that had overwhelmed her centuries ago, resurfacing recently only to turn into rage. Rebekah watched as he cried silently, eyes squeezed shut as he shut out the world, and doing nothing but rub her thumb over his knuckles soothingly.

* * *

"I still don't see why you want to do this," Jake fought the urge to glare at his Uncle as he turned around, knowing it would only bring trouble. Alex stood proud and mighty, scowling down at the teen.

"We have too much stuff for one car," Jake argued, and the steel face in front of him hardened, sending his pulse skyrocketing. "I pretty much know the way, and I'll be following you the entire time, why can't I drive my car?"

Alex took a step forward, and Jake's feet stuttered back, though he kept an eye on the looming man. His Mom wasn't there to stop him anymore. "I'll... I'll be behind you, and it's not like there's anywhere else for me to go." Alex's gaze refused to soften, and Jake's heart pounded in his chest. "We're leaving Friday, right?" He asked, still wary of how his Uncle's hands were balled into fists. Alex nodded, not moving away, but not moving closer either. Jake nodded as well, eyes snapping to his feet as he darted back into the safety of his room. "I'm gonna... go pack and stuff," he mumbled, blinking, trying not to look at Alex. _Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!_

"Just as long as you're not crying like a baby," Alex countered, and Jake fought to swallow the bitter pill in his throat.

He stumbled inside, closing the door gently and pressing his head into his hands hard enough to see grey static clouds, begging his heart to slow down. Finally, he straightened, only to come face to face with a picture he used to love. His bottom lip trembled. _No Jake, you know what Alex'll do if he sees that._ He forced himself to take deep breaths and grabbed his phone off the desktop. _Hey, can we meet up?_ He texted, praying for a quick response.

_Sure, whereabouts? _

He sighed happily, and replied: _That creek I took you to last week,_ before sneaking out, hoping Alex wouldn't notice.

If he did, Alex didn't move to call him back, and Jake let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, and started his car. The creek was a small one, a few inches deep though the water was frozen at the edges this time of year, a mile or so after Wickery Bridge that had yet to be discovered by Mystic High students wanting to hang, party or get high. _Tough luck kids, it's my spot... at least for a few more days_. He sighed at the thought, before realising it. _Shit, I do that a lot don't I, huh?_

Jake wasn't surprised to see Rebekah already waiting for him, turning as he pulled up. _No car? Well, I guess running is faster – no speed limits._ "Hi," she said softly as he sat down beside her. She watched his face carefully. "How're you doing?" She asked, and Jake shook his head, rubbing a hand over his face.

"I don't want to talk about that," he muttered, words slightly muffled by his hand. Rebekah frowned.

"Then what do you want to talk about?" He smiled at her confused expression and fell back onto the wet, cold grass. The vampire wrinkled her nose, grumbling when the teen gently tugged on her arm, but allowing herself to be coaxed down to him, resting her head on his chest as he rubbed her arm, twining their fingers together.

"I just want to relax," he whispered quietly into her hair, knowing she could still hear him. In the hush, Rebekah stroked his side slowly, and a question burned on the tip of Jake's tongue.

"Were you actually possessed by your..." he took a deep breath, "Mom?" He didn't need to see her to know the Original was scowling.

"Don't laugh!" She snapped, no real force behind it and Jake chuckled, forcing Rebekah's head to bob uncomfortably. His laughter grew sparse as Rebekah's silence reigned.

"What happened to you that night?" He breathed out, squeezing their joined hands when she winced.

"Mother turned Alaric Saltzman, and made a weapon to kill us all." She spat out bitterly, though Jake thought he heard a worried tone underneath the poison.

"Mr Saltzman? The history teacher?" Jake repeated and Rebekah nodded.

"It means I'm leaving town," she murmured into his chest, and Jake glanced at her. _What a coincidence._

"I'm leaving town too." He declared, and Rebekah looked up to meet his eyes.

"No, you don't have to come too," she said, and Jake pulled a face at her.

"No, as in I'm leaving town as well. After my Mom ... and all that, Alex is moving us to Fort Lauderdale."

"Fort Lauderdale?" She echoed, and Jake nodded. _Florida?_

"My grandparents live there, and so we're going to as well. There not like Alex," he assured her, "no, they're more like my Dad, so that's always a plus." He licked his lips, looking at her. "So when are you headed?" He asked.

"Tomorrow probably," Rebekah responded morosely, looking back at him. "You?"

"The day after," he whispered, a new pain beginning in his chest. _I don't want to leave her_.

The vampire gulped, sitting up properly, and Jake followed her. "So this is goodbye," she whispered, staring out over the water and not at him. _Calm down Rebekah, you knew this was going to happen sooner or later_. She thought. _Yes, but not this soon_, another part of her mind wailed.

He smiled sadly, eyes watering. "I guess it is," he said just as gently. He moved to get up and Rebekah let go of him. _No..._

He smiled down at her, pulling on her arms so she stood with him. "What, no goodbye kiss?" He teased, and she smiled wetly.

"You don't deserve it," she told him, watching as he pretended to weep, willing herself not to break down. She leaned over, threading her hands through his hair, one curling at the nape of his neck. Their lips met, soft and warm in the winter air, slow at the start but speeding up as the intensity grew. _Remember this Jake, so remember this_, he couldn't think of much else, too absorbed by Rebekah hand tracing down his back slowly, circling around the hem of his jumper, jumping when she touched bare skin. He tried not to moan, he really tried.

Rebekah let him go, watching as he gasped for air, hair mussed, eyes shining and pupils dilated, lips looking red and abused, grinning victoriously at his appearance, knowing she probably looked similar. He cleared his throat, pulling his jumper down self-consciously. "Keep in touch, yeah?" She said coyly, deeply proud as he opened and closed his mouth a few times before nodding frantically.

Slowly, he sauntered back over to his Mini, his grin wiped off his face as he looked back sombrely. "Goodbye Rebekah," he murmured, and she nodded, watching as he got in, looking back at her through the windshield, mouthing _'bye'_ which she returned, and starting his engine.

She stared up at the sky after he left, as if it would reveal a hidden secret. "What do you know?" She said to herself, looking up at blue, unbroken skies. "It's raining." She whispered, and blurred away, leaving no there to witness her tears.


End file.
